1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmission of fiber-optic signals and is directed more particularly to a collimator for transforming the output from a plurality of optical fibers into precisely parallel optical beams.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Many fiber-optic devices require that the output from a number of optical fibers be converted into collimated beams. Coupling of two such fibers is referred to as "expanded beam coupling," which requires high precision alignment of the respective fibers. When a number of beams of such fibers must be collimated, it is necessary that the beams be individually collimated, a time consuming and complicated process.
It would be beneficial in many applications if a plurality of separate optical fibers could be precisely aligned and adapted for simultaneous collimation of all the plurality of optical beams and for simultaneous beam coupling.